believe me, i'm on your side
by Kashy
Summary: Rose/Scorpius - their relationship from her cousin's eyes. Maybe is she just keeps repeating: "Scorpius Malfoy is my boyfriend" they'll finally get the message.


_For Angie, a birthday present for you. A pairing that you love and that I like too. Enjoy this mass of a one-shot. I hope you had a happy birthday._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

**Summary:** Rose/Scorpius - their relationship from her cousin's eyes. Maybe is she just keeps repeating: "Scorpius Malfoy _is _my boyfriend" they'll finally get the message.

* * *

**believe me, i'm on your side  
**_Rose/Scorpius_

* * *

The first one to realise that Rose and Scorpius Malfoy were an item wasn't the person that they ever expected. She was sure herself that they were expecting Albus to figure it out first, or Lily, or James and Hugo. Anybody but her.

She wasn't unobservant, you see. She liked to watch people, the body language and the way they talked. She found it interesting to watch people fall in and out of love and try and hide there emotions. Rose and Scorpius Malfoy were no exception to her study.

Roxanne Weasley had watched as down by the lake as Albus left his two best friends, claiming he had to go and get something to eat, alone and next to each other. Rose stared out towards the lake, hand tapping unsteadily on her leg and Scorpius Malfoy looked down at his hands almost shyly.

His mouth moved and Roxanne was sure he was saying something about heading up to the castle with Albus. Rose snapped out of her blank stare at the lake but didn't look towards him. Scorpius Malfoy stood up slowly and lent against the tree they were sitting under, saying something to her cousin.

She said something back and Scorpius Malfoy reached a hand out and brushed her hair back off her face. Rose, in turn, tilted her up and gave him a smile which he returned. He ran a hand down her cheek and then left, leaving Rose alone down by the tree. Her cousin visibly sighed and sunk back and Roxanne found herself smiling.

Maybe Scorpius Malfoy would bring Rose out of her 'lets-torture-everybody-who-breaks-the-rules' faze and return her to normal.

* * *

He should have seen it coming, he really should have. He doesn't know how he's missed the glances between them or the chemistry they'd shared. He was by no means oblivious but for some reason he'd just missed their little gestures and loving smiles completely.

Albus only noticed that things had changed _after_ they'd told him that they were dating. He was surprised, to say the least. His Rose dating his friend Scorpius? He shouldn't have been so surprised, he should have seen it coming, but he didn't and they paid him out for it.

"We've been looking at each other like this for half a year, Al," Scorpius laughed. "How could you miss it?"

Albus just pulled a face at them. Yes, how could he have missed it. Now he was constantly stuck around them while they held hands and mentally undressed the other when they thought nobody was looking. He found himself sick of all their happiness and lovey-dovey ways by the end of the first week. They were his best friends, for Merlins sake, and one of them his cousins, he didn't want to see them going at it with their tongues down each others throats every few minutes.

He decided that he wasn't oblivious after all, he'd just learnt to tune out their horrid displays of public affection since it made him completely sick to his stomach.

But nevertheless, he was happy for them. Surprise and disgusted but still happy.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter knew she should be happy for her, knew she should be happy for _them_ but really, how could she be happy when she had the biggest crush on this boy and her cousin, her _almost_ favourite cousin, decided that she finally liked him and was going to go out with him.

"Oh, Lily," seventeen year old Rose breathed. "He's just so wonderful."

"Mmmm," she hummed back, suddenly more interested in her nails then in anything else. Rose was wrong, she decided. It was wrong for Rose to steal the boy that she liked away from her. It was wrong of Rose to play with poor Scorpius Malfoy's heart like this. But Lily wasn't going to say anything, she was going to keep her mouth shut and let it all play out in front of her because Rose would get bored, or Scorpius would be bored, and it would all be over in a blink of an eye.

"I think I might love him, Lily."

Or maybe not, she thought bitterly as she took a bite of her toast.

* * *

He didn't know what she saw in him. He was a Malfoy for Merlins sake. There may be forgiveness now and second chances but in his mind, the one that had listened to James way to much, Scorpius Malfoy was more then slightly evil. He knew that Rose could do so much better and decided that it was all Albus' fault that he caught them kissing in a corridor after he ignored Roxie when she tried to tell him that they were going out.

He had pulled Rose aside quickly, breaking her out of Scorpius' embrace and grasped her shoulders, willing himself not to shake her. "What are you doing, Rose?"

"Um," she replied, her small frame taking at defensive stance as she glared up at him, "Spending time with my _boyfriend_."

"Scorpius Malfoy is _not_ your boyfriend."

"Scorpius Malfoy _is _my boyfriend, Fred."

Fred clenched his jaw. "He's not. This is a fling that's going to end right now."

"You're not the boss of me, Frederick Weasley," she replied angrily. "Back off and let me and my _boyfriend_ Scorpius Malfoy have some peace."

Fred pinned his brown eyes on Scorpius before turning on his heel to leave. He was going to write a letter to James and Louis, they _had_ to know about this.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Ana gushed. "Your cousin Rose is going out with Scorpius Malfoy."

Lucy spun the ring that normally adorned her middle finger on her right hand on the desk, watching as the blue rock in the middle spun. Her head was placed in one of her hands, blonde hair covering her face as Professor Edgecombe droned on about something she probably didn't care about.

Lucy didn't even bother to reply to her friend's quite loud whisper, just watches as her ring continues to twirl slower and slower until it stops completely, hitting the desk with a soft thud. Why should she care about Rose and Malfoy, anyway? It's not like it directly affected her in any way, shape or form. If anything she would care about it because it would get Rose off her back for all those times, and the times to come, when she had (would) break curfew to be with some boy (or just for the fun of it).

"Come on, Lucy," her friend said in her ear. "Don't you agree that this is juicy gossip?"

She rolls her eyes and turns to her friend, giving her a look of indifference. "Ana," she sighs back, "Why should I care what Rose does with Scorpius Malfoy, anyway?"

"I don't know," Ana sarcastically replies, "Maybe because she's _your cousin_."

Lucy rolls her eyes again just as Professor Edgecombe yells at the two of them to pay attention and be quiet. Lucy rolls her eyes again and goes back to spinning her ring on the desk, because really, there are far more interesting things in life then Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Louis gets his letter from Fred and doesn't believe his eyes. They _hated_ each other when he left school and now they were _dating_. He reads the letter again, taking in Fred's angry words. His cousin seems pretty upset with Rose's choice in life, but then again, how many people in the family had he been angry at for their choices in love? Louis remember how he thought that James shouldn't have started dating his best friend or that Victoire shouldn't have kissed Teddy or that Albus dating Alice would ultimately ruin the relationship they've had since they were younger. Fred had an opinion on everyone, Louis decided, and this relationship that Rose had entered would be no different.

He folded the letter down as small as it would go and placed it in his pocket with a sigh. He didn't really have a problem with Rose dating Scorpius, if anything he thought it would be good for her to have somebody in her life other then Albus.

"May," he called out to his girlfriend, "I can't come to dinner after all."

She stuck her head out from the kitchen door and glared at him. "And why not?"

"Family emergency," he told her and left it at that. It was an emergency after all, since he had to get to James Sirius Potter before he went back to Hogwarts to get Scorpius Malfoy's head on a platter. As he apparated away the main thing he was worried about was how not only James but his Uncle Ron would take the news.

* * *

Dominique had been hesitant when she first found out that Rose was dating a Slytherin. She'd been down that path herself, hell, she'd even married one. They'd been happy for a while, even been _in love_, but it all ended as quickly as it started and next thing she knew she was divorced and living with her parents again.

She knows that Rose's relationship is probably different to the one that she was in but can't help but think that _all_ Slytherins will break your heart in the end. From what she's told, by Albus mostly, they have a good relationship and Victoire tells her that they're cute together. James and Freddie don't like it all that much, but really, they're James and Fred and they're never going to like any relationship if they don't like the person themselves.

When she next sees Rose at Christmas she hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. They've never had a close relationship but the fact that Rose is dating a Slytherin makes Dominique feel all the much closer to her younger cousin. "You heard then," Rose says as she hugs her back.

"Everybody heard," she replies, giving her cousin a squeeze. "And all I have to say is _be careful._ These boys, they can break your heart so easily. One moment they're there and the next they're gone."

Rose lets go of her and nods. "I know." She smiles a little at Dominique. "I'll be careful I promise." As she turns to leave, off to find Albus or Lily, she adds, "And Dom, thanks for the advice, you've been the nicest so far."

Dominique smiles back at her and watches as she leaves. She doesn't find that too hard to believe. She doesn't like that Rose is in a relationship with a Slytherin but nobody was supportive of her when she needed it and she knows that Rose needs all the support she can get, just like she needed herself.

* * *

She'd heard of Louis, of course. It wasn't like anybody else in the family was going to tell her anything. She had smiled when he had told her, snicked even, because it was just _too _funny that the little prude Rose was going out with the bad boy Slytherin. Oh, it was funny at the time, completely and utterly hilarious because, well, how was it not funny? They weren't going to last, Molly knew that and she was sure that everybody else did as well.

When Rose came home for Christmas with a smile on her face and no Slytherin by her side, Molly had thought it was over, that her cousin was _happy_ that she'd been dumped or that she had dumped him. "So," she said smoothly to her younger cousin, "The Slytherin dumped you yet?"

Rose gave her a bewilder look. "Why would he have dumped me?"

Molly looked at the good with equal bewilderment. Why _wouldn't_ he have dumped her? Molly saw Rose as somebody like herself, a complete and utter rule abider who would never be loved. They were the same; they both ruined people's lives by shutting down how much fun they were having and enforced the rules without any hesitation. How could anybody like that?

"I love him, Molly," she said in a dreamy voice. "And I know he loves me too."

If she had been eating something she would have choked. Somebody _loved_ Rose Weasley other then her family? Impossible, Molly thought, absolutely impossible. The hilarity of the situation suddenly disappeared as she looked at her love-struck cousin. "No," Molly says out loud. "How could somebody love you and not me?"

Rose didn't reply, having not heard her as she'd turned to Lily who wasn't really giving her any attention. Inside Molly was fuming. It wasn't right, it wasn't possible. Rose wasn't supposed to find love; they were supposed to be the outcasts that didn't need it. Molly took a shaky breath; suddenly Rose and The Slytherin weren't so funny after all.

* * *

Victoire was happy for her, she truly was. It spread like wildfire amongst the cousins, the fact that Rose was going out with Scorpius. They all took if differently, Victoire saw it. Some where angry, some disappointed, others didn't really care but Victoire cared. She loved all her cousins equally and every time one of them found love she was so happy for them. She didn't know what type of relationship they had but seeing Rose with a love-struck look on her face was all she needed to know. Rose was a good girl, a caring girl, and she knew that her cousins would never go out with somebody that didn't treat her right.

And then, after Christmas, she finally got the opportunity to see them together. Rose had come to her, asking if Victoire would please take her to Diagon Alley. "But why, Rose?" Victoire had replied. "You're eighteen now, can't you just go by yourself?"

"Dad's got me basically under house arrest," she told her. "He won't let me go anywhere. I was hoping that you'd tell him that you were taking me dress shopping or something and then I could meet Scorpius."

Victoire had agreed and she ended up outside a book store with Rose as she waited for Scorpius. "I really appreciate you doing this, Victoire," Rose says. "It means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it, Rose," she replies. "I'm happy to help, though this doesn't mean I condone us lying to your father."

Rose just smiles at her and then, upon seeing Scorpius, launches herself into his arms. Victoire just smiles, much like her cousin has, as he kisses her forehead tenderly and hugs her back with as much passion. He looks up to see Victoire standing there and lets go of Rose slowly, but keeps a hold of her hand. "Thankyou," he says gratefully to Victoire.

She only smiles in return and enters Flourish and Blotts, a smile playing on her lips. "They're so cute together," she whispers to herself as they take off down the street and out of her sight as she watches from the window.

* * *

Okay, so maybe James Potter was a _little_ disgusted. Maybe he was a _little_ disappointed and maybe a _little _angry even. But in no way was James Sirius Potter just going to sit back and watch that git man handle his cousins without _his_ permission. He had found out off of Freddie and then Louis had calmed him down slightly afterwards and then he'd avoided her at Christmas as to not make a scene. Because he mother would have killed him if he had made a scene with his slightly headstrong cousin.

He strode through Hogsmede, not having Quidditch training because it was a weekend, and therefore a free day off. He was supposed to meet his girlfriend for lunch since it was Valentines Day, or the time of the year when the students were allowed into Hogsmede to celebrate, but his thoughts were directed dramatically when he saw her with _him_.

So maybe James Sirius Potter was going to make a _little _scene.

"Oi! Rose!" he yelled across the street. His cousin, clutching the hand of Malfoy, whipped around, her hair flying in Malfoy's face in the process. Usually he would have found that amusing but at the moment his gaze was just fixed on their joined hands. He had expected Rose to drop his hand, since he was his most threatening gaze on, but instead she just clutched at Malfoy's hand tighter and James set his jaw, willing himself not to march over there and punch the guy in the face.

Instead he walked slowly up to them, taking his time just to make them nervous. Rose smiled sweetly at him and moved closer to her boy- no, James couldn't use the word. "Hullo, James," Rose greeted cheerily. "Are you here to see Lynn?"

"Yes, I am," he replied stonily. "Are you here to dump the git?"

"If by dump, you mean have a romantic lunch and then snog my _boyfriend_ Scorpius Malfoy senseless, then yes, I'm going to dump him."

James glanced at the boy in question who looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. He glared at him angrily and then turned back to Rose. "I don't like you hanging out with him."

"Well since when have I ever listened to you?" she replied sweetly, moving closer to Malfoy.

"Since forever," he retorted. "And I don't think he'd right for you."

"Since when have you known right from wrong?" she replied easily.

His jaw clenched even tighter. Well, she had him there. "Rose," he said slowly, "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well don't," she snapped, before tugging on Malfoy's hand. "I can look after myself, James."

James watched as they left. "Fine," he muttered under his breath. "When he dumps her and breaks her hearts I'm not going to be there for her." He set off in the opposite direction to find his girlfriend. Who was he kidding, of course he'd be there for Rose when they finally broke up and he hoped that it was sooner rather then later.

* * *

Hugo was a caring little brother, or so he liked to tell himself. The truth was that Hugo wasn't caring; he was annoying, meddlesome and obnoxious. That's why he took so much pride in annoying the hell out of his sister and her boyfriend whenever he could. At the present moment, the most annoying this he could do was run off the train and straight towards his dad who was standing with his mum, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

"Dad, Dad!" he cried. "Rose is on the train making out with Scorpius Malfoy!"

Hugo knew for a fact that he father still hadn't gotten over his little girl dating a Malfoy, and he knew that his dad would probably _never_ get over it. He watched as his father's fists clenched and his face turned a little red before his mother placed a calming hand on his arm. "Hugo," she scolded, "What you sister does in none of your business."

Sensing the opportunity to get his father in trouble as well, he replied with a whine in his voice, "But Dad told me to."

"Ron," his mother says angrily as Hugo hides his smile behind his hand in order to conceal it from his parents. He watches as his Dad begins to stutter as his Mum continues to tell him off.

"Still causing trouble I see," his Uncle Harry laughs, ruffling his hair. "You're going to be the death of them, you know."

"Oh, I know," Hugo replies wickedly. He grins at his Uncle and then turns back to his father, tugging on his sleeve. "Look Dad, it's Rose with Scorpius!"

His father whips his head around to see Rose with the exact person Hugo said she was with. Hugo grins as the both approach the family. This is going to be fun, he thinks as Scorpius wraps an arm around his sister. He really doesn't care who she dates or what she does, the main thing that matters in his life is just getting her into trouble whenever he can and there's nothing better then watching his father and his sister have a showdown in the middle of the train station over Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Scorpius smiles and sighs as Rose comes over to him and wraps her arm around her waist. He knows that she's nervous about him meeting her _entire_ family tonight, and he'll admit that he's a little nervous too. He kisses the top of her head tenderly. "Are you sure now's the right time to meet your family?"

She looks up at him with her large blue eyes and smiles a little. "Its better now then later," she takes a deep breath and squeezes him. "I'm just nervous about what they're all going to say. I mean, my cousins haven't been that fantastic towards you in the past."

He shrugs in return. "Don't be nervous," he tells her even though his nerves are getting to her as well. "They'll accept our relationship. We're dating and we love each other, what's so wrong with that?"

Rose sighs. "Nothing…It's just…I really don't think some of them like you very much and they especially don't like our relationship all that much either."

"Don't worry, love," he reassures her, "I'm on your side."

"You have to be," she laughs as she pulls away. "You're my boyfriend!"

Rose doesn't know how she survived her whole last year at school with all the fights and advice and tormenting she got from her family.

* * *

She knew that her father would be slightly angry, but she never expected Hugo to use to it her advantage. She never expected Dominique to be so kind about it all or Molly to be so bewildered. She never expected Lucy and Lily to be so uncaring when it came to her dating Scorpius or Albus to be so, well, shocked. She had expected the reactions for James and Fred though and had anticipated fights with them. She'd been almost dreamy and love-stuck when she talked to everybody else about him, but when it came to those two; she put on her A-game and put her fight on.

She still doesn't know if they've all accepted the fact that she's dating Scorpius Malfoy and they're going to be together for a _long_ time and that they actually _love_ each other.

Maybe if she just keeps on repeating it, it will finally sink in and they'll just accept it. _Yeah_, she thinks as she watches James eyes Scorpius from across the room at his first Christmas with her family, _fat chance_.

* * *

_R&R?_


End file.
